Tu te demandes
by RedSioda
Summary: Tu te demandes souvent ce que la vie aurait pu être si tu vivais avec ta mère et ton père, mais tu repousses ces idées très loin de ton esprit parce que tu sais ce que ces idées sont et ce qu’elles te font. Une histoire mettant en vedette Neville.


_Cette histoire a d'abord été publiée en anglais, sur le site internet Checkmated, en réponse à un défi._

_Merci à Pili204 pour son travail sur la version originale._

_oooo_

**Tu te demandes**

Lorsque tu ouvres les yeux ce matin, tu aurais pu jurer pour une toute petite seconde que tu étais toujours coincé entre les pages de ce livre cauchemardesque qui empoisonnait tes rêves. Les rideaux claquaient sèchement au-dessus de ta tête, et tu pouvais sentir les doigts glacés du vent de décembre glisser sur ton corps secoué de frissons. Tu n'as pas la permission de laisser la fenêtre ouverte en hiver, mais tu aimes te réveiller au son des branches de saule qui effleurent le toit. Mais encore, tu ne veux pas te faire surprendre à « laisser la chaleur s'échapper de la maison », comme elle dit toujours.

Tu fermes ta porte la nuit: elle ne saura pas que tu la défies.

Tu préférerais qu'elle ne t'y prenne pas. Tu l'aimes vraiment, mais laisser cette fenêtre ouverte la nuit est ton petit secret. Tu as quelques secrets bien dissimulés dans ta chambre, comme cette boîte sous ton lit qui contient des petits papiers de gommes à mâcher, et tu n'es pas du genre à partager tes secrets.

Tu plisses les yeux et tu peux voir les dessins ornementés des feuilles et des fleurs brodées sur le tissu léger qui flotte au-dessus de ta tête. Tu connais ces formes par cœur. Tu pourrais dessiner les yeux fermés les formes rondes des pétales et la verdure riche mais fanée.

Tu préfèrerais ne pas en être capable. Tu préfèrerais ne pas pouvoir te souvenir du tout de ces rideaux dans ta chambre.

Ne pas t'en souvenir voudrait dire que tu vivrais ailleurs.

Ne pas t'en souvenir voudrait dire que tu vis une autre vie.

Tu te demandes souvent ce que la vie aurait pu être si tu vivais avec ta mère et ton père, mais tu repousses ces idées très loin de ton esprit parce que tu sais ce que ces idées sont et ce qu'elles te font.

Elles sont des leurres, des leurres qui déçoivent.

Tu sais que les rêves éveillés que ces idées attirent font plus mal qu'elles n'apaisent. Ces fantaisies sont vivement colorées : elles brillent et elles étincellent, mais même lorsque tu étais enfant, tu ne t'es jamais permis de les étudier de trop près. Tu sais maintenant que la nature a prévu de rendre les plus belles plantes vénéneuses. Professeur Chourave a beaucoup insisté à ce sujet.

Tu aimes croire qu'il en va de même pour les idées.

Tu es couvert de sueur, même si tu trembles sous le frisson de l'air glacial qui pénètre dans ta chambre. Tu fermes la fenêtre avec une bonne poussée et tes pieds touchent le sol froid. Tu tâtonnes un peu pour attraper tes vêtements parce que c'est ce que tu fais : tu tâtonnes. Tu regardes tes mains et tu te demandes comment tu peux arriver à transplanter délicatement une plante qui crache du feu tout en réussissant simultanément à l'endormir…mais encore, tu ne peux t'empêcher de tout échapper ce sur quoi tu poses la main.

Tu as ta petite idée à ce sujet. Professeur Chourave a semé un compliment une fois.

« Tu réussis très bien quand tu as confiance en toi, Neville. »

Tu as l'impression que Professeur Chourave a peut-être raison, et cela te fait réfléchir.

Tu te souviens de son signe de tête appréciateur et le rouge qui a chauffé tes joues. Tu te souviens aussi comment Hermione Granger t'a sourit d'un air joyeux, et à quel point tu as été surpris de voir qu'elle ne fronçait pas les sourcils. Tu sais qu'elle aime être la meilleure, dans toutes les matières, mais elle avait l'air plutôt content d'être dépasser en botanique…par _toi_.

Tu ne le dis à personne, mais il y a une petite voix dans ta tête, une voix qui ressemble étrangement à celle de ta grand-mère. Cette journée-là, où tu souriais en retour à Hermione Granger, tu as entendu cette voix te parler.

_Cela lui est égal de ne pas être la meilleure dans ce cours car personne ne s'intéresse à la botanique. Tu es le meilleur dans quelque chose à laquelle personne ne s'intéresse._

Tu as demandé poliment à cette voix de se taire. Tu as apprécié le sentiment d'être doué pour quelque chose. Depuis ce moment, lorsque le professeur Rogue se montre désagréable dans le cours de potions, une autre voix te parle. Une voix qui ressemble beaucoup à celle du professeur McGonagall et elle réussit à parler plus fort que celle de ta grand-mère. Tu es toujours étonné par sa passion.

_Les Maîtres de potions ont besoin de botanistes pour faire pousser les ingrédients dont ils ont besoin pour leurs potions. Peut-être que tu feras pousser un jour quelque chose dont il aura vraiment besoin. _

Cette pensée t'étourdit, et tu peux maintenant supporter ses sarcasmes avec un calme étonnant. Professeur Rogue n'est plus aussi terrifiant.

Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne te sens pas aussi bien. Tu n'es pas doué pour ce qui se prépare aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce qui te sera demandé. Tu sais que Grand-Mère te regardera quand tu les visiteras et tu sais qu'elle lira ton visage comme ces journaux qu'elle survole avec voracité.

Tu descends l'escalier et elle t'attend déjà. Elle te fait signe de prendre ton petit-déjeuner et ses doigts glissent sur le collet de ta chemise pour le faire sortir de ton gilet de laine. Elle le fait d'une main très assurée et tu prends une gorgée brûlante de thé, simplement pour avoir une excuse d'avoir ces larmes qui mouillent tes yeux.

Tu voyages par poudre de cheminette parce que c'est plus pratique, et Grand-Mère aime ce qui est pratique.

Tu suis ta grand-mère la tête basse : tu as appris à te trouver le chemin de leur chambre plus vite que tu as appris où était ton dortoir. L'odeur forte des potions médicinales te donne la nausée. Tu préférerais n'avoir jamais posé le pied dans un hôpital.

Grand-Mère pousse la porte et s'exclame d'une voix tonitruante: " Alice, ma chérie! Frank, tu as l'air bien aujourd'hui! " Tu n'as d'autre choix que de la suivre, et tu souris bravement à tes parents.

Tu sais ce qui va suivre : maman ne te reconnaîtra pas, mais si tu prends sa main et la caresses gentiment, peut-être, ses yeux vont briller un court moment. Tu lui souriras, les lèvres tremblantes, parce que tu verras un instant à quel point elle était belle, et ça, cela te touche à chaque fois.

Tu as tellement entendu parler de sa beauté, de son rire, de son courage, de son amour pour toi et de son désir de te protéger de tout. Tu as vu les photographies de leur mariage. Quand tu tiens sa main comme ceci, à Ste-Mangouste, ton amour pour elle est immense. Il dissout toutes les fantaisies colorées que tu entretiens. Tu es toujours hésitant à venir les visiter, mais quand tu y es, tu te sens comme dans une bulle que le temps n'affecte pas.

Tu te dis _Maman. Cette femme est ma mère._

Tu te reconnais un peu dans son visage rond et tu avales ta salive. Et encore.

Tu es submergé par ton amour et ta tristesse pour elle.

Tu tiens aussi la main de ton père, et tu as honte de toi parce que tu es devenu timide à le faire. Tu les regardes alors que Grand-Mère bavarde sans arrêt, et tu te demandes comment l'amour de deux Aurors courageux, deux sorciers puissants, t'ont créé, _toi_.

Tu te demandes…Tes parents seraient-ils tristes de voir à quel point tu es mauvais en Métamorphose?

Ta mère te donne un emballage de gomme; tu la remercies avec douceur, et elle a l'air tellement contente qu'elle est en voie de t'en trouver un deuxième. Tu restes avec tes parents durant des heures et ils ne répondent jamais, ils ne demandent jamais comment cela se passe à Poudlard, et malheureusement, ils ne te questionnent jamais sur _toi_.

Tu as l'impression qu'ils existent seulement quand tu es là, et tu te demandes ce qu'ils font quand tu n'es pas avec eux.

Tu te crispes parce que tu entends des voix. Tu voix Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley; ils te regardent avec des yeux écarquillés.

Harry est triste, presque chaviré. _Il_ sait.

Tu bavardes avec eux alors quie Grand-Mère ramasse ses choses pour retourner à la maison. Tu aimerais pouvoir Disparaître en un claquement de doigts. Ron semble perplexe et Hermione te prend en pitié. Les yeux de Ginny sont pleins de compassion. Tu ne peux le supporter pour une minute de plus. Tu croises le regard de Harry et un lien silencieux se crée entre vous. Il _sait_.

Alors que Grand-Mère leur parle, tu te perds un peu dans tes pensées et tu demandes comment ta vie serait différente si tes parents avaient perdu la vie, comme ceux de Harry. Tu te demandes comment tu aurais fait face à la vie si tu n'avais jamais touché ta mère, jamais tenu la main de ton père, si tu ne les avais jamais enlacés. Tu te demandes ce que tu serais devenu. Serais-tu devenu comme Harry, un sorcier courageux et puissant?

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de remarquer que Harry te regarde. Tu te demandes si Harry a des fantaisies aussi colorées que les tiennes…où ses parents sont vivants et où ils peuvent interagir avec lui. Les yeux de Harry sont hypnotiques et tu les fixes. Tu peux presque lire ses pensées, et tu vois les leurres qui nagent dans ses yeux.

Oh… _tu_ sais.

Ta mère te donne un dernier emballage de gomme à mâcher. Tu la remercies doucement et tu le glisses dans ta poche quand Grand-Mère ne regarde pas. Tu quittes la salle numéro 49 et tu suis Grand-Mère à la maison.

Plus tard, dans ta chambre, tu t'étires pour saisir une boîte sous le lit, tu te demandes si tu auras la chance de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la femme qui a altéré la vie de ta famille il y a plusieurs années. Tu te demandes si tu en as la force.

Tu te demandes s'il est possible que tu deviennes aussi habile avec les sorts qu'avec les plantes. Tu espères pouvoir le devenir.

Tu plonges la main dans ta poche pour attraper l'emballage de gomme, et il est chaud et moite dans ta main. Tu l'étudies avec attention.

Et tu te demandes.


End file.
